Nick Berkhart
Before moving to Los Santos Nick was born and raised in Iran. Nick's family migrated to the United States of America when Nick was only 2 years old. Their life wasn't like what they were expecting, their expectations were nothing but the "American Dream". When Nick turned 18 he decided to live on his own and try to gain experience in the harsh world. He flew to state of San Andreas from New York. He was expecting a new fresh life and a caring community in Los Santos, but what he was met with was nothing but Gang Violence. Nick got used to how things worked it Los Santos, and he eventually found him self a good paying job and that was working at a Materials Depot. Nick sometimes got drifted of the right path and he ended up doing Illegal works from time to time, but he always tried his best to steer clear of Illegal work. Los Santos Police Department Once nick had 4 years of living experience in Los Santos he decided to head down to the LSPD Head Quarters and he started to fill out his application for starting his Law Enforcement Career as a cadet. Nick quickly got out of his Cadet phase with almost perfect scores, he then applied to become a Field Training Officer, at that time the Director was Spencer Jameson. He worked his way up as an FTO officer and in no time he was a corporal. Nick again, proved his leadership skills and with the help of his courage he was promoted to Sergeant. Nick changed his division and joined Special Operations Unit, at that time the Lieutenant of S.O.U was Wiz Loston. Nick passed his SOU test with again perfect scores. After a few weeks Martin Sawyer had resigned and Sigre became the chief. Nick worked under the command of Sigre Stark for two or three weeks.. Sigre had good leadership skills but he resigned after two or three weeks. Nick didn't feel like this path was meant for him. Federal Bureau of Investigations Nick really didn't appreciate how things worked inside the Los Santos Police Department, he decided to take a shot at becoming an Agent. Nick filled out his FBI application online, and makings sure no one would know about this. After two weeks Nick was hired by Stephen Kenneth into the Bureau. Nick felt a warm welcome, everyone was friendly and nice. Everyone inside the Bureau was helping and caring unlike what they seemed like from the exterior. Nick enjoyed working as an Intern where in LSPD he wanted to pass his Cadet phase as soon as possible. Nick worked in MCD for his first two weeks but then he joined Gang Unit Division, at that time the Director of G.U was James Brown. Nick, David D Campbell, and Joey Wolf worked in the same division. Nick had an emergency for which he had to leave San Andreas and go back to New York. Nick came back after one and half months, James Brown gave Nick a second chance and hired him back in. Nick found out that Gang Unit was disbanded. He was granted permission from James Brown to work in the Sub-Division of MCD, Gang Unit. Nick had quiet a few successful Gang Unit case-files that made him really proud. After working in the Bureau for 4 more months Nick now had finished his assignment ((It took more than 2 week because of the Gang Unit, the nature of this case-file takes a lot of time but gets a lot of suspects at the same time)). He gave his Agent Exam and hoped for the best. With the removal of the Director Adam Nick had lost all hope, he was tired of waiting and being an intern "since the dinosaur age" so he decided to take a break from the Bureau and Law Enforcement altogether. Los Santos Fire & Medical Department Nick applied for the LSFMD, his application took some time but he was accepted with great scores, as he knew most of the radio codes and he had memorized the whole hand book word for word. Nick worked as a trainee for a week but he was really disappointed at how inactive the Chief was. ((Fabbio Wise he got removed 1 or 2 days after I left)) So he decided to leave LSFMD for good. San Andreas News Agency Nick applied for SANews where he met a great guy from the human resources, Justin Hill. Nick was accepted into the Agency and he started his work as an intern. After a week of showing his loyalty and his activity Nick was promoted to Reporter. He enjoyed working at the agency as everyone was warm and friendly just like the Bureau. Nick also met his soon to business partner, Sam North. A great french dude that knew all about business and was quiet successful. Nick applied for his official company and it got trademarked soon. Although Nick's stay at SANews was great, he really had an internal struggle, he didn't really wanted to get back at being a Law Enforcement but he didn't want to leave his friends at SANews, he really liked this Agency but he wanted to persistent and achieve a high rank in SANews. Nick found out that he was destined to work as a Law Enforcement and he decided to start a new journey as an ARES Contractor. (Written by Nick Berkhart)